Acting
by Kimaru-Z
Summary: Sakura Haruno adalah artis remaja pendatang baru, dan dia terlibat adu akting dengan Uchiha Sasuke dalam sebuah film erotis.


Sakura Haruno adalah artis remaja pendatang baru. Karena film drama yang dibintanginya, hanya sebagai pemeran pendukung, dia mendapat tawaran membintangi sebuah film layar lebar, menjadi pemeran utama wanita, dengan Uchiha Sasuke, seorang aktor tampan yang memiliki jutaan fans.

Dipemutaran perdana film, Sakura menonton bersama dengan semua kru, produser, teman dekatnya dan juga Uchiha Sasuke. Selama pemutaran film Sakura cemberut dengan wajah ingin menangis, dan saat dipertengahan film dia menutup wajahnya malu, dia bahkan sudah pergi keluar gedung bioskop sebelum film selesai.

Sementara Uchiha Sasuke, dia sangat menikmati filmnya. Uchiha tampan yang lebih memilih menjadi entertaimen dari pada pebisnis itu tersenyum tipis dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada melihat adegan pertengahan film. Bila dilihat lebih dekat, adik kecilnya bahkan bangun karena kehebatan film itu.

Dua hari setelah film ditayangkan di bioskop film yang dibintangi Sasuke si pangeran drama dan Sakura Haruno si pendatang baru melejit di pasaran. Film yang mereka bintangi mendapat respon baik dari masyarakat, dominan anak remaja. Tiket film, kaset CD, dan DVD, langsung terjual habis. Sakura bahkan menjadi artis pendatang baru terfavorit. Gadis berambut merah muda itu langsung terkenal karena film yang dibintanginya bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi banyak juga yang membencinya, banyak dari mereka mengatakan film itu laris di pasaran karena Uchiha Sasuke. Walau pun bukan Sakura yang menjadi pemeran utama dalam film itu bila ada Uchiha sudah pasti filmnya akan laris. Karena pemeran utama prianya Uchiha. Banyak yang memujinya juga banyak yang menghujat dan membenci karena keberhasilannya dalam dunia film.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto. Sejelek dan senistanya fic ini tolong jangan benci Pair/Chara di dalamnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di antara teman-temannya yang sedang membicarakan film Sakura duduk dengan wajah menyedihkan karena malu. Gadis itu hanya diam mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Ouuhh... Dia memiliki tubuh yang sangat indah, aku sampai ingin menonton filmnya untuk melihatnya lagi," kata Ino dengan wajah yang masih membayangkan otot perut pemeran pria dalam film yang baru ditontonnya. Sakura merengut ketika ingat saat acting dalam film yang dibintanginya.

 **Baju Seragam Sakura basah karena menerobos hujan, dan dia terpaksa berteduh di halte dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Sakura yang notabenya seorang siswi pepuler biasa dijemput oleh supir keluarga pribadi, tapi karena mobilnya rusak dan masih di bengkel Sakura terpaksa menunggu bus. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menghela napas dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang menggigil kedinginan.**

 **Sasuke datang dengan ransel hitam dan dua buku tebal dalam genggaman tangannya. Siswa beasiswa berkacamata bening itu berdiri di samping Sakura. Dia melihat Sakura yang gemetar kedinginan dengan seragam basah kemudian melepas bajunya dan memakaikannya pada Sakura.**

 **Sakura menatap Sasuke yang bagian atas tubuhnya polos memperlihatkan otot-otot perutnya. Siswa berkacamata itu terseyum. Dengan cepat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. "Biar hangat, karena tidak mungkin aku memelukmu kan?" Wajah Sakura memerah. Sasuke tersenyum. Dengan tidak memakai pakaian atas dia bersandar pada tiang halte seraya membaca bukunya.**

Tenten memangku dagu dengan wajah mengidola. "Adegan ciumannya diperlambat agar lama atau memang ciumannya lama, ya? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya seantusias ini saat berciuman dalam film, mereka melakukannya seperti sungguhan." Tenten melirik Sakura kemudian tersenyum dipaksakan ketika gadis itu menatap galak seolah mengatakan 'apa!' Sakura terlihat seperti singa yang siap memakan Tenten hidup-hidup.

Yang lain berkedip mendengar kata-kata tenten. "Ya ampun, aku baru menyadarinya, durasi ciumannya memang sangat panjang." Ucap Temari seraya mengingat durasi ciuman dalam film yang baru dia tonton bersama teman-temannya. Mereka habis nonton bioskop kemudian hampir ke sebuah restoran. Sakura mengaduk jus strowberry miliknya. Ingatannya jatuh pada saat sedang acting dengan Sasuke.

 **Di kantin Sakura ditanyai teman-temannya tentang rumor sekolah yang mengatakan dia dengan Sasuke pacaran. Gadis berambut merah muda yang tidak ingat pepuleritasnya di sekolah menurun membantah rumor itu, lagi pula dia memang tidak pacaran dengan Sasuke. "Aku tidak mungkin pacaran dengan orang sepertinnya, tentu saja tidak mungkin."**

 **Kemudian Sasuke datang mendekat. Jantung Sakura berdetak dengan cepat saat Sasuke semakin dekat. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke mencium Sakura di depan semua orang. Ciumannya terlalu tiba-tiba membuat Sakura tersedak. Gadis itu juga berontak dalam ciuman Sasuke. Ciuman Sasuke begitu panas dan memaksa, Sakura sampai memukul dada Sasuke yang mencium dengan cara seperti itu dan karena terlalu lama menciumnya.**

Sakura menghela napas seraya mengaduk jus strawberrynya dan kemudian meminumnya. "Tapi yang jadi pertanyaanku apa saat mereka melakukan hubungan intim di dalam mobil, apa benar-benar masuk? Aku hanya melihat mereka tidak pakai celana tapi tidak melihat mereka benar-benar menyatu." Ucap Ino, kemudian menatap Sakura yang menyemburkan jus strawberrynya. Temari memangku dagu menatap Sakura, juga Tenten, gadis berambut coklat itu melakukan hal yang sama.

Ditatap seperti itu Sakura berkedip dengan wajah bingung. "Itu... "

Ahhh menyebalkan!

 **Saat itu hujan lebat saat Sasuke di suruh ibunya mengantar Sakura pulang setelah makan malam di rumah orang tua Sasuke. Sama seperti film-film drama pada umumnya Sasuke si murid beasiswa ternyata adalah putra bungsu dari orang terkaya di kotanya. Mobil Sasuke berhenti di jalan sepi membuat Sakura menoleh padanya. Sasuke tersenyum menunjukkan betapa tampannya ia ketika tersenyum, dia terlihat sangat tampan membuat Sakura terpesona.**

 **Entah siapa yang memulainya lebih dulu mereka sudah berciuman dan saling membuka pakaian pasangannya dengan tergesa-gesa. Gambar diambil dari luar jendela mobil. Sasuke seakan sedang menahan desahannya. Sementara Sakura terlihat sedang mengulum sesuatu. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke atas pangkuannya. Tubuh atas Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama polos. Kedua payudara Sakura yang berbentuk sempurna tepat berada di depan wajah Sasuke yang kemudian Sasuke jilati, dan mengemut putingnya seperti bayi. "Ahh..." Sakura mendesah, kedua matanya terpejam sementara kedua tangannya menjambak rambut Sasuke.**

 **Perlahan mobil bergerak seiring dengan pergerakan mereka di dalam mobil. Semakin cepat mobil bergoyang semakin keras Sakura berteriak mendesahkan kenikmatannya. Satu tangan gadis itu menekan kaca jendela ketika Sasuke mengganti posisi mereka. Dari jendela setengah payudara Sakura terlihat. Tubuh atas Sasuke yang polos pun sama. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang melakukan posisi bercinta dogy style.**

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya..." Tiba-tiba entah datang dari Uchiha Sasuke sudah duduk di antara mereka. Dia membawa satu kantung steak kentang, hamburger dan minuman soda di atas nampannya. Tersenyum pada semuanya, tidak terkecuali Sakura, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Ino kembali pada kesadarannya. Kedua mata nya berbinar melihat sang bintang berada satu meja dengannya. Begitu pun yang lain, mereka sama senangnya seperti Ino. Tapi tidak dengan Sakura, dia terlihat keberatan dengan keberadaan Sasuke.

"Mau aku ceritakan?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa peduli pada Sakura yang sudah melototinya dari sebrang meja. Tentu Ino dan yang lain tidak menolak, mereka sangat ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Adegan intimnya terlihat sangat nyata.

"Kami memang terlihat nyata ketika bercinta, tapi sebenarnya tidak." Sakura menghela napas lega dan tidak perlu merasa khawatir akan apa yang Sasuke kata kan. "Karena sebenarnya aku dan Sakura tidak benar-benar polos, kami masih memakai celana dalam." Tuh kan Sakura tidak perlu khawatir. "Ketika berpangkuan dan dogy style kami tidak benar-benar menyatu, celana dalam itu menghalangiku memasuki Sakura, ketika kami bergerak menekan satu sama lain seperti sedang bercinta itu sangat menyiksaku, ingin sekali aku menarik celananya dan membuangnnya kalo tidak ingat kalau kami sedang syuting."

"Sasuke, hentikan !"

"Kalian tau... Aku dan Sakura horny saat membuat adegan itu,"

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke menghentikan ocehanannya kemudian menoleh pada Sakura. Ia memberi isyarat pada Sakura menggunakan jarinya agar gadis itu mendekat. "Kau ingin tetap di sini dan aku mengatakan kau basah saat itu atau jadi pacarku dan kita pergi," bisiknya.

"Apa!?" Teriak Ino dan teman-teman Sakura yang lain mendengar bisikan Sasuke yang tidak bisa disebut bisikan.

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Jangkrik boss!

.

.

.

The

And

.

G

A

J

E

(Gak jelas)


End file.
